the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
S1, 02 Two Men and a Robot (August 19, 2018)
I would like to preface this episode with saying that, yes, I know, the lighting is bad. I had a specific vision for the lighting and pretty much the closest thing was natural light, and it got messy from there. But anyways, on to the episode. :P Corresponding text under each photo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The story of Clint Angels continues... Clint awoke. The last the he remembered was being shot by something. It clearly was a stun bolt since he wasn't dead. He surveyed his surroundings. He found himself in a gray room. Some sort of interrogation room, he thought. He felt the need to escape, but his hands were cuffed and his legs seemed to be stuck to the chair he was sitting in. Clint had two questions running through his mind: who captured me, and how can I get out? Clint turned his head to the left. There stood a black box-like structure with a window in the middle. To the right of it was an automatic sliding door. On his side of the window stood a tall, one-eyed robot. It said nothing, but it conveyed a message relating to, "I want to kill you." On the other side of the window stood two figures. One was an older man with white hair, wearing blue and white body armor. Behind and to the left of him stood a younger figure wearing black body armor. Clint could only guess this was the Galactic Imperium's doing. They finally had caught up to him, after years of chasing him down. Now only one question ran through Clint's mind: would the Imperium kill him or just imprison him for life? The younger figure stepped to his right, exiting the black structure. The older man stayed to spectate as the automatic sliding door flew open. "Clint Angels," the young man said, "after a year of chasing you down I've finally got you. I'm here to ask you a few questions." The man stepped forward near Clint. The robot followed suit. The man squinted into Clint's eyes. "Well?" he snapped. "Perhaps we could get to know one another before we get into conversation." Clint chuckled. The man smirked. "I like you already. I'm Sergeant Cliff Howard. And this is my partner, TX-G3. But most people simply call him Tex." Sergeant Cliff wiped the smirk off his face and got serious. "Now that we know each other well enough, let's get to what I want. What can you tell me about the narcotic, Ralon?" Clint looked up. Ralon was serious business. Is this what they got him for? Smuggling Ralon? He hadn't done that in years! But to protect others in his industry, he would play hardball. "What happens if I don't tell you?" Clint asked. "Ah, you're doing this the hard way. Well, if you must know..." Sergeant Cliff began. He signaled to Tex. With a flash of light, two laser beams came from Tex's palms. Some sort of weapon mechanism. "...I will leave the room, leaving just you and Tex. Once I leave the room, Tex has his way with you." Clint's eyes widened. "You have questions, I have answers." Sergeant Cliff signaled back to Tex, and Tex backed off. "I'm glad you could cooperate," Cliff said with a smile. "Now go ahead." "I haven't smuggled Ralon in years. But I was the messenger between the dealer and the buyer. It's dangerous stuff- for both the people who use it, and the people who oppose the users. It works like steroids on steroids, but it has a high like cocaine. Very addictive, but very dangerous." Clint explained. "Do you know where it might be dealt out of?" Cliff asked. "No. The places change, and as I said, I haven't dealt Ralon in years." "Very interesting. Thank you for your cooperation," Cliff said. "Now, I'm giving you two options. Not only have you smuggled Ralon, but you have stolen and killed countless other times. So, you can either do your time in prison, which will probably be a life sentence, or..." Cliff stopped and smiled. He liked his idea. "...work under me and the Imperium to track down who's dealing the Ralon." Clint only saw one reasonable option, but he had his questions. "What happens after the mission? After we bust the Ralon users?" he asked. "What do you want?" Cliff retorted. "Two things: money, and to be left alone. A clean criminal record." Clint had no second thoughts. "Wishes granted, but only if you work with us." "Then I agree." Clint answered. "Excellent!" Cliff took the handcuffs off Clint and headed for the exit. "Tex will be waiting here for you when you decide to leave. He will show you to your room where you will stay. Meals will be provided, and I will personally wake you up in the morning. Glad you could be part of the team!" Cliff explained. The sliding door closed behind Cliff. He and the older man who watched the conversation both left. Clint remained in his chair for a moment, pondering. What had he gotten himself into this time? Category:Bounty 1313's Series